


Through the Looking Glass

by pherryt



Series: SPN GENRE BINGO [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Charlie - Freeform, Alpha!Sam, Canon, F/F, Omega!Charlie, Omega!Rowena, Power Couple, Season 13 spoilers, a/b/o dynamics, allusions to Charlies death in season 10, implied Charlie/Rowena, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: It's not Charlie's world, and she's not the Charlie they all remember, and the expectations they all have for her just for existing is exhausting.  Maybe blowing off a little steam will help her ease into the new world and role she's found herself in.Or hammer home that sheisn'ttheir Charlie.





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [li_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/gifts).



> This is it! The last of my SPN Genre Bingo Card! (I only had 9 squares but I wrote 10 stories... figure *that* one out :P )
> 
> This fills the ABO Square. I found it really hard to do this one because seriously, I had an entire BINGO card for ABO - so many different ways to go! So I went to both Tumblr and DIscord to help me narrow it down. Li helped me pick a ship (Rowena and Charlie) and the Dean/Benny Lovers Discord server helped me narrow it down to "Omega/Omega Power Couple"
> 
> with both combined, I immedietly remembered that one of the more recent SPNColdest hits themes had been a Road Trip (which got you bonus points if you did NOT use Sam or Dean) and i had wanted to write a Charlie and Rowena canon road trip since Bobby and Mary had talked about them going off on one together. 
> 
> This isn't quite that but... it helped me figure out where I was going.

Charlie Bradbury stared around at the bunker. The place was clean and slick and bright, and so unlike her living conditions over the last 9 years. Everything felt so strange. Everyone was mingling and celebrating but it didn’t feel much like a victory to her. Sure, they were alive, but with no Archangels, how would they get back to save their own world from Michael?

They _were_ the resistance, and now the resistance was here, in this so called ‘utopia’. What good would finding a way to defeat Michael do if they had no way to actually reach him and implement it?

Charlie shook her head and sipped the whiskey the brothers had passed out. It was good stuff, better than she – or any of them for that matter – had had in a while. She thought it might have been about 8 months back she and some kid named Garth had found a stash somewhere. It hadn’t lasted. Of course, Bobby had made a still like some old tv show, and it did the job though no one usually partook of spirits – either good or bad – for fear of being caught with their pants down by an angel attack.

Wards only did so much, after all.

A flash of color caught her attention and Charlie stared at the red-haired witch – Rowena – laughing delicately across the room.

Rowena was so _tiny_ next to that big Alpha who’d tried to hug Charlie just a few days ago before he’d remembered himself and backed off. The difference between the two was amazing and yet the tiny woman exuded such power and presence you would never believe she was an Omega.

And Sam deferred to her. A tall, one hundred percent male Alpha deferring to this short, definitely all female Omega. Which, if Charlie hadn’t already thought the woman was hot, that would have been an absolute turn on right there, seeing how strong and confident she was next to him – nay, next to all of them. Charlie had spent most of her time in the resistance surrounded by men and Alphas both, and she knew how hard that was, how much strength that could take – and how tiring too.

Watching Rowena, even aside from the attraction she felt, was almost like a balm. For Charlie to see she wasn’t alone was, quite frankly, a relief.

By contrast, the Winchesters and their angel made Charlie uncomfortable. Sam, Dean and Cas – as nice as they were, they had _expectations_ for her that she didn’t feel she could live up to. She wasn’t _their_ Charlie. And honestly, she didn’t want to be. She hated having a history she wasn’t privy to. She wasn’t that person and she couldn’t pretend to be something she wasn’t.

The haunted look in Sam’s eyes, and in Dean’s, the smell of grief that nearly overpowered their scents was more than she could bear. She supposed she should be grateful that there were people out there that cared for her, missed her when she was gone but she wasn’t. Because that. Wasn’t. Her.

She lost the part of herself a long damn time ago, it felt.

Charlie didn’t even think she could remember _who_ she used to be.

The Apocalypse had more than taken care of that.

Lost in her thoughts, Charlie still noticed the moment when Rowena edged into her space, the clean and spicy scent of the witch cutting through the cloying smells of everyone else, Charlie’s instincts too sharp for anyone - except perhaps an angel - to sneak up on her after years of honing.

“Well, my dear, Dean had mentioned you were in the other world. Poor dear looked practically devastated that he’d had to leave you behind the last time,” Rowena said, swirling the glass tumbler gently as she ached an eyebrow at Charlie. “Was it truly as bad as he described? Winchesters are a wee bit prone to exaggeration.”

Charlie shrugged. “As compared to what? I’m still alive in mine, so who’s to say this world wasn’t the worse fit for me?” Her nose flared as for a brief second there was the slightest curl of guilt around the witch. But what would she have to feel guilty for? _Oh no, I hope we didn’t have history I have to remind her we do **not** share._

Whatever that had been, it was gone so swiftly, Charlie was left to wonder if she had imagined it.

“And yet,” Rowena pointed out, “You’re still here, aren’t ye?”

“Yeah, sure,” Charlie acknowledged. “I was always too curious for my own good.”

“Aren’t we all? The best kinds of people are, I think. Though, I bet you’re your own brand of trouble, aren’t ye now?” Rowena smiled over her drink.

Charlie grinned at the flirty scent coming from the other Omega. Now _that_ was unmistakable. _Score!_

Even in the ‘Apocalypse World”, she’d always had game, but her last hook up had been far too long ago for her liking, and their current situation afforded her an opportunity she didn’t get too often – privacy and time.

She already had a room picked out and everything.

“Oh, I am _definitely_ more than a handful,” Charlie stepped closer, watching the witch’s nostrils flare and her eyes dilate in lust and need. “It takes someone _truly_ special to handle me.”

“Hmm… I bet it does,” Rowena said slyly, looking Charlie up and down with a suggestive wink. “I have the same issue myself. It’s hard to find the right… _type_ of partners, if ye know what I mean.”

Charlie’s grin widened. The witch may be small but, like Charlie liked to think of herself being not much taller than Rowena, she was so feisty.

“What do you say we go someplace quieter and compare notes?” Charlie suggested.

“Aye, I think that’s a grand idea,” Rowena said. Her face held a sly smile and coy eyes, but her scent had turned to one of glee.

“You’re more familiar with this place,” Charlie acknowledged, “Why don’t you lead the way to somewhere more appropriate for this… conversation?”

Rowena inclined her head and turned on her heel elegantly, Charlie watching her walk away. She got lost in the movement before she was able to shake off the daze when Rowena paused, grabbed a decanter and a second tumbler with long fingers and red painted nails. Looking back over her shoulder, Rowena flashed a smoldering look before disappearing around the corner.

Charlie regained her senses and hurried after the witch.

She almost thought it was her imagination when she overheard the Winchesters as Charlie pushed through the gathering to follow Rowena.

“Where are _they_ going?” Sam asked.

 _Clueless Alpha._ She nearly snorted.

“Two genius redheads looking to leave the party? Where do you _think_ they’re going off too, Sammy?” Dean retorted with sarcasm thick in his voice.

“But they hated each other!” Sam protested.

“Well, Rowena’s changed, for one, and two – much as I’m grateful to have found her, and as loathe as I am to admit it - this _ain’t_ our Charlie. She’s still awesome, don’t get me wrong – a total badass! – but she’s not the same person we knew,” Dean said. “And we would be best served if we can remember that. Same with Bobby, though the old coot is still the same devious, ornery devil we knew.”

 _Damn straight,_ Charlie thought. _At least the Omega gets it._

Sam sighed. “I suppose you’re right, Dean. Just as long as they don’t decide to go off on a road trip together or something. Those two loose in the world? Our world isn’t ready for that combination.”

 _The world would never know what hit it_ , Charlie agreed smugly as she continued out of earshot, following the alluring form of Rowena down the hall.

Okay, so maybe Charlie was wrong. So far this world was shaping up to have at least _one_ good thing going for it.

Maybe it wouldn’t last.

Maybe Sam was right and Rowena and Charlie would turn out to be as well suited to each other as oil was to water.

But it could be a _lot_ of fun finding out.


End file.
